five_sealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow○Mirror!!
Lyrics Believe in the heartbeat of sound And unveil the mystery of love We're bathed in flower petals Refusing to let go of the only admiration Let's make an oath below the distant moon Thousands of colored balloons Are set free in the shiny sky Celebrating the future There's no scary things ahead Because I will hold your hand If I could fly up to the Sun I'd take you along with me If my voice could reach anywhere I'd sing about you We're writing this story now I'll write your fears down And make a paper airplane I'll let it fly away Swaying in the clouds My dreams will become your wings They will let you take off And fly to the galaxy Leaving the seed of A newborn mystery I'll hold the truth in these hands Swaying gently in the clouds Our blooming future is Right ahead If I could become as light as a cloud Softly sleeping in the sky I'd dream about our future I want to hold your hand there Like there's no tomorrow ahead Even if you won't believe in dreams I'll show you the future is bright If tears can become the stars I'll cry with you We can take off together I'll turn your nightmares into a song And my voice will set them free I'll gently smile at you And tell you it's alright If I look at the mirror, I see you We're the same after all We all hold onto the same hope And our future is the same My feelings will be a bridge That'll lead you ahead A bridge that no king can own A love that outshines the Sun We are Even when we'll part ways I'll still remember those days Playing silly games, And having stupid fights I won't forget that evening When we all blew the fireworks Making a rainbow in the night I'll write your fears down And make a paper airplane I'll let it fly away Swaying in the clouds My dreams will become your wings They will let you take off And fly to the galaxy Leaving the seed of A newborn mystery I'll hold the truth in these hands Swaying gently in the clouds Our blooming future is ... I'll turn your nightmares into a song And my voice will set them free I'll gently smile at you And tell you it's alright If I look at the mirror, I see you We're the same after all We all hold onto the same hope And our future is the same My feelings will be a bridge That'll lead you ahead A bridge that no king can own A love that outshines the Sun We are We are!!! (I'll teach you the truth. Love is A dream That will come true And shape reality Below the night sky) Believe in the heartbeat of sound And unveil the mystery of love We're bathed in flower petals Refusing to let go of the only admiration Let's make an oath below the distant moon